<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by MandoGuardian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418117">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGuardian/pseuds/MandoGuardian'>MandoGuardian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I will die on this mole hill, M/M, No Beta, getting back into writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGuardian/pseuds/MandoGuardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba Fett is given a chance. That chance leads him to something new. A gift given by the Force that not even he could ever think to turn down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Dooku/Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an idea pop in my head in the shower. Then this happened. Forgive me. I haven't written in YEARS but I just had to get it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gasp broke through the chill of the night air. A body jolts upward, sweat dripping down their neck, their forehead, soaking beneath to the soft sheets bellow. Their back ached, their body twitched….and tears were falling like streams down each cheek. IT wasn’t a nightmare. It hadn’t been a nightmare. It had all happened….in another time. In another world...and it made the already pounding of the heart grow harsher, blood rushing through his ears like a storm. </p><p>Eyes turned to the windows. Tears and sweat and sobs...but he had done it. Hadn’t he? He had done it? He had saved EVERYONE. Everyone was okay? They were alive. The past had been changed. The future re-written. But deep in his chest...deep inside where his heart had once beat in pride for his aliit. For his ad’ika. For his riduur. Now...now that was gone...because he had SAVED them. </p><p>Right? </p><p>Boba felt his body shiver as he stared out into the darkness of the night, staring out the window as the memories flooded him once more. But it was not just his memories that flooded his mind. The memories of a new life...a new world...a new….not a new beginning. He didn’t want a new beginning. But he wouldn’t change what he had done. He wouldn’t. Because they were alive. They were SAFE. </p><p>Boba Fett had not known what to think of it….when it had happened. Lying on his deathbed. The sands of Tatooine a hellish place for the last of his years. But he had not cared. His last years had been spent with the rule of chains and an iron grasp. He had freed the slaves of the Hutts. He had seen to it that no other would suffer...and he had made sure the First Order had paid dearly for what it had taken from him. </p><p>He had lost it all that night. When his riduur had gone to try and save their ad….and instead he had been sent a dirtied, beskar buy’ce. He had tried to find that jetii. He had tried to END him. He had not honored his Riduur and instead….he had been the DEATH of him. Mandalore had lost its leader and they had tried to turn to him. But he had suffered in his grief. And instead to honor what he had lost he had taken the same Creed, the same Oath of his cyare. He never once removed his own helm. Never once allowed another to see the pain in his eyes, the suffering. Only Fennec had been allowed close. But even then, he had kept her at arm's length. </p><p>But it was different now. </p><p>He could feel that it was different now. </p><p>He could feel the two worlds. The memories of two lives melding, mixing, and not with the pain he had thought would come.  Instead, it was as if a soft blanket was engulfing him as he stared out into the night. </p><p>A night on Mandalore. A night where his buir was alive. A night where his ba’buir was alive. Where the jetii had not taken and taken and lead to that horrible, awful world. But even as he looked out to Mandalore. His home. In this lifetime, his heart still felt empty. They were safe. It would be his new mantra. His new Creed. They were safe. They were alive. Aliit.  The one he had found so long after the death on Kamino. The one he had never thought possible. But now...now even that was gone. But not for the reasons of death. They were safe, they were alive….and another choked sob broke through him as the memories of both worlds hit him with a force of the Mudhorn his riduur had put upon his bes’marbur. </p><p>Memories of two worlds clashing at onces, but neither dominating the other. Allowing him to KNOW. To remember the world that had once been. Like another painful blade to his heart. But he had agreed to it. HE HAD. He let out another choked sob as he closed his eyes and began to try and steady his breathing. </p><p>
  <b>- - </b>
</p><p>
  <i>“Riduur….” Boba said, running a gentle hand down the shoulders of his love, pressing his face into the neck of the one he had taken as his husband. As his one and only. The soft laughter of a child drawing his attention to the one in his love’s arms. Soft brown eyes, full of love and hope. Full of happiness. He reached his hand out and placed his fingers gently over the child’s ear, petting the green skin and listening to the happy purring trill of the child. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He loves his Bo’buir….” had been whispered in the husky voice of his love. In the privacy of their garden, their hidden oasis...he kissed him. The trill of the child, the low chuckle of his husband. This was all he needed. THIS...this was home. </i>
</p><p>
  <b>- - </b>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t care WHAT you think is proper, I will NOT allow….” was shouted into the halls. Boba curled into himself as he put his head in his hands. The sound of the two men fighting always sent him running as a child. He knew they cared. He knew they loved….but it was still frightening. Like two great storms crashing in a never ended need for dominance. Never ending desire to be the one that was right. His buir were Mandokarla to the very end. EVEN when it came to deciding the future of their ad. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>However, as he whimpered, he felt a strong arm move around him and he turned to look up at his ba’buir. A soft chuckle leaving the silver haired gentleman. “Do not worry Boba…” came the voice that, in another world, had been the reason for Jaster's demise. But here, in this world. He was not a dar’jetti. No...here he was ba’buir. Here, in this world, where the Death Watch had failed and Jaster had brought Mandalore under one rule, this man was not an enemy. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“They only fight because of their love for you, little one,” the man said, dressed in soft, muted greys and blacks. He would pull Boba close and hum a tune to soothe the child. To calm his fears and to bring him to rest while his buir fought over the future of their only son. </i>
</p><p>
  <b>- - </b>
</p><p>Boba could only stare at the ceiling of his bedroom. Here...in this world. The fight that had led to the death of Jaster Mereel had ended in the jetii taking a side. Had ended with the Republic realizing that the Jedi Council did not break and bow down to their whims. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes to allow the memories to flow. Remembering what his darling boy had shown him. He would not lie that some of the force osik HAD been helpful when he had become king of Tatooine. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. </p><p>Instead of pain and suffering as the two worlds collided...he would feel them start to settle. Start to meld and form into the memories of who he was NOW. But even that was never going to change what had happened that night. What had brought him HERE. </p><p>His eyes narrowed. If he ever found that Jetii in this world, he was going to PUNCH him in the face, kriff what the rest of the world thought. </p><p>
  <b>- - </b>
</p><p><i>Shallow but steady breaths came in and out of his mouth as the woman sat there beside him. Rey, was what she had said, Rey Skywalker. Kriff that! He had wanted to yell, to shout, but instead she had taken his hand gently in her own. Had instead offered him a chance.</i> </p><p>
  <i>"The Force drew me here….to you Boba Fett….with an offer….to make things right….you have redeemed yourself many times over...you have saved and healed and helped so many….” she said softly.</i>
</p><p><i>“And so it offers this to you,” Rey said softly.</i> </p><p>
  <i>More force osik. More lies. More painful lies to try and TAKE. That was all they did. Take. Jetii did not give ‘gifts’. They took loved ones, husbands, childrens, and left them to DIE. But as his anger grew so did the hope. The way this woman looked at him and held his hand gently, who smiled with the same sad smile his riduur had given him so many times. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“A gift….but one that is going to be just as painful….YOU can save them Boba….YOU can see to it that it never happens….and that he will never know the pains he suffered here. None of them will suffer….if you take this as what it is...a chance to save them.” Rey would ease his hand over his chest. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He would let her. He would close his eyes and follow her breathing….allow it to cover him. To feel it all as he swam into nothingness and everything all at once. Part of the Force. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Take THAT Skywalker.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>But he had to be fast. He would arrive with a deep breath and pain and his body was shaking. THe fighting would stop. The fighting out end as he just...appeared...and he would shout out to the world with his last few breaths….with what strength he had been given….about the trap. The tricks that had been played. He could not look. He felt the fear of his failure when his eyes would open to look at the ceiling of Tatooine and the soft smile of a woman named Skywalker. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You saved them,” she whispered. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The smile on his face was all he could feel….before he allowed his old aches. His old pains….and it was done.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>- - </b>
</p><p>Or that was what he had THOUGHT. Now, now he was lying on a bed in the palace of the Manda’lor. On the planet of Mandalore. </p><p>There had been no clone army. There had been no tricks, to traps, no death of Mando’ad in civil war. The memories were all there. All so much, but he felt his heart beat slow and the pain of what he lost slowly but surely give way to the knowledge of what he had gained. </p><p>The new aliit. </p><p>
  <b>- - </b>
</p><p>
  <i>Boba had snuck into the council chamber to sit and watch. He was young, born of test tube, but he was the child of the Manda’lor. Jango Fett stood at the head of the table. The heads of the Clans all watching the two men fight across from the table. </i>
</p><p><i>Thankfully the table was there or he had no doubt his buir would have pulled the Dha’kad’au on the red haired man also there. The too tight smile, the forced words. All to the amusement of the other gentleman that was there. Watching as Obi-wan and Jango Fett….fought.</i> </p><p>
  <i>No yelling, no demands, but a fight of words that was slowly making the tips of Obi-wan’s ears turn red and the growing and near feral smirk on his buir’s lips making him finally make a noise that would allow them to know he was THERE.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The last thing he wanted was his father’s attentions on the Jetii.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Boba, what are you doing here…” Jango said as his fight with Obi-wan was all but ignored in favor of the child curled up on the chair he had taken. </i>
</p><p><i>Jango would ignore their...guests….the Clans...and moved to his son who would lift his arms for him and the child would be lifted with ease into strong and capable arms. </i>/p&gt;

</p><p>
  <i>Something was whispered out in a hiss from one of the Clans….and what happened next was something he would never forget. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jango had lifted a blade, hidden from the rest, his hands with a fiery rage….only for the ruler of Mandalore to freeze at the shining green lightsaber held at the di'kut’s neck who had whispered such foul words about his son. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jango Fett had never been more in love in his life. And Boba knew from the look in his eyes...he would have a new parent. A new father. A new buir. Jango would never stop fighting for what he wanted. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>And not but three years later Obi-wan was buir, and of House Mereel. </i>
</p><p>
  <b>- - </b>
</p><p>Boba had to snort as he stared at the ceiling. Like father like son, it seemed. Pretty men with facial hair. Then he had to sigh as he sat up and looked at the soaked clothing he wore. He would move to stand and change into something more comfortable. Breathable pants and a tunic as he would move barefoot out of his room. </p><p>His body felt so different. At the age he was, the age of a young adult. Only 21. But he had so many memories. So he walked. Like he once had in the sands of Tatooine after losing his armor. After escaping the Sarlacc. It was so different. </p><p>Mandalore. Home. But even as the memories jumbled and mixed, the one memory he held tight too. The smile on a soft face, warm brown eyes, the husky spoken words of adoration. He would never have that again. He would never be able to see him again. Never hold his little one again. He shook his head and blinked at himself as he looked in the mirror of the hall, his feet coming to a stop. </p><p>It had been so long since he had seen himself without the scars of the Sarlacc. So many years since he had seen what he had once been. His hair was cut short (much to the annoyance of his jetti buir and the amusement of his jetti ba’buir. ) He looked fit, as he had always expected to be. Once a bounty hunter, now the alor of the ori’ramikade. He shook his head and started to walk again. </p><p>The memories were now just that, memories. Of a world lost to the Empire…and a world in the light of the Order and the Mando’ad. He had saved them all. House Mereel. Mandalore. All of it. Safe, thriving, and in return he had given up the chance of his own happiness. </p><p>They were safe. </p><p>They were safe. </p><p>
  <b>They were safe. </b>
</p><p>The crash of flesh to flesh, a shocked yelp, a gasp, and the two bodies that had collided would fall to the ground. Then the soft whimper of a child. </p><p>Boba’s eyes widened and he yanked his head back to look down at the two he had run into, his eyes growing wider and the tears he had thought no longer able to shed…starting to fall. </p><p>“Boba?” came that soft husky voice that he had not heard in so long followed by a whimpered trill of Grogu, their ad. </p><p>“Din…..” Boba whispered softly. </p><p>The smile was like the piece of his heart he had thought he would never have. The light he had lost. </p><p>And then the lips upon his own made his entire being shiver. </p><p>
  <i>They were safe.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Luke Skywalker Gets Punched in the Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, Boba finally gets to punch Luke. Just not for the reason he expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to just go ahead and do this. Why? Because I can. And I wanted too. I can tell you right now. NONE of this is canon and none of the characters act the way they are supposed too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boba Fett loathed this. He loathed this with every fiber of his being. He loathed it with every ounce of strength in his tightly corded muscles. Watching the two talk, laugh, the way that the shoulders were shaking...the playful touch to beskar covered arms. OH he was seething under his own buc’ye. He was also very thankful for the helmet over his face as the dinner continued. Of course they would be friends in this world like in the last. Of course they would coo over the child held tightly in Din’s arms. Of course the two would not realize just what it looked like to everyone else at the large table. The way that the nobles of Naboo looked at their son with the silver crest mandalorian. </p><p>“Boba?” Obi-wan said calmly as he turned his attention to the young man sitting at his side. </p><p>“Yes buir,” Boba grit through his teeth as he kept his attention on Luke and Din. </p><p>“Is something the matter, dear?” Obi-wan asked carefully and placed his hand gently on Boba’s arm. Boba’s fists clenched before...finally...he snapped. </p><p>Watching Luke put his hand on Din’s arm, tracing his fingers up the beskar of his kom'rk. The way Luke was grinning. The way Din laughed and seemed to lean INTO the touch. </p><p>
  <b>That.....</b><br/>
<b>was....</b><br/>
<b>IT!</b>
</p><p>“Boba,” Jango said firmly and moved to his feet but it was FAR, far too late. </p><p>Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, the hero of the republic, and son of Queen Padme Amidala, would look up with a smile on his face. </p><p>“You must be Boba! Din was…..” and the sound of flesh hitting flesh would follow as Boba’s fist went flying. </p><p>“BOBA!” </p><p>“LUKE!” </p><p>Luke Skywalker was laying on the ground, holding his nose and staring in shock while everyone watched the crown prince of Mandalore grab the kom’rk from his arm and find the clasp with ease as he yanked it off. Then he quickly grabbed Din’s wrist and with practiced ease did the same to the shiny silver kom'rk before quickly putting his red kom'rk on Din's arm. </p><p>Din was stunned as he sat there, his arm outstretched and grateful for the helm upon his face as he felt his entire face flush red. </p><p>Boba was probably just as red but he didn’t care. Those of Mandalore watched as Boba, in front all that was there, PROPOSED in his own strange way to Din Djarin. A foundling who had taken in his own foundling far too young for many of those there. </p><p>“Boba!?” Obi-wan, for once, at a loss for words. </p><p>Luke would then start laughing. He had just been punched in the face...and was laughing. </p><p>Boba let out a low growl of annoyance. </p><p>“I TOLD YOU!” Luke was laughing even harder and Din felt his head start to fall forward. </p><p>Boba’s growl deepened as he turned his attention to Luke. </p><p>“You didn’t have to make him hit you,” Din muttered softly in that same husky but worried tone that always sent a shiver down Boba’s back.</p><p>“SKYWALKER!” Boba roared as Luke rushed to his feet and started running with a cackle in his voice. </p><p>Prince Boba Fett of Mandalore lunged after Prince Luke Skywalker of Naboo, ready to kill the jetii born nuisance who had made him lose his patience in front of so many….simply to prove a point to his cyare. </p><p>The sound of a door slamming and a near feral growl echoed in the halls of the dinning hall where Din Djarin sat in silence as he stared at the red kom’rk. </p><p>No one said a word and no one knew what to say as Din looked down at Grogu in his lap and then looked back up towards the Manda’lor and his riduur. </p><p>Obi-wan was staring at Din. </p><p>Jango was staring at Din. </p><p>Anakin was starring at Din. </p><p>“Welcome to the family,” came the smooth, calm voice of Padme Amidala with a grin on her face so wide and a glint in her eyes that made Din squeak. </p><p>Boba really shouldn’t have punched Luke in the face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando'a Translations: </p><p>buc'ye - helmet<br/>buir - parent<br/>kom'rk - vambrance<br/>jetti - jedi<br/>cyare - beloved<br/>Manda'lor - leader of Mandalore<br/>riduur - spouse</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a Translations:</p><p>aliit - family, clan<br/>alor - leader<br/>ba'buir - grandparent<br/>bes'marbur - spaulder/pauldron<br/>buir - parent<br/>buy'ce - helmet<br/>cyare - beloved<br/>di'kut - idiot<br/>Dha'kad'au - Darksaber<br/>jetii - jedi<br/>Mand'alor - leader of Mandalore, ruler<br/>Mando'ad - Mandalorian, "child of Mando"<br/>Mandokar - what Mandalorians  consider the 'right stuff': a blend of aggression, tenacity, loyalty, and a lust for life<br/>Ori'ramikade - super commando<br/>osik - shit<br/>riduur - spouse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>